


One for the Team

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [34]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Budding Love, Compromise, Dinner, Dorms, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Sesshoumaru didn't usually eat human food, but some compromises were worth making.





	One for the Team

Sesshoumaru scowled at the spreadsheet and leaned back in his chair. 

A few more months of saving up, he surmised, eyeing critically at the numbers. 

A few more months and he should have enough money to start looking for his own apartment and finally move out of the dorm.

He hadn’t minded the dormitory as much while he’d still been studying at the university. It wasn’t ideal, sure, but at least he had his own room. 

But staying here now that he had graduated and had moved into the workforce was a little grating.

The smell of fresh baked goods – faint but unmistakable – snapped Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. He frowned and closed his laptop, before crossing the room to his door.

He opened the door a crack and the scent immediately grew stronger. Curious, he slipped out into the corridor and padded down the hall to the shared kitchen.

Sesshoumaru paused in the doorway and peered into the room. 

The dining table in the corner was fully set for several people, a dinner was laid out and waiting. The food didn’t hold Sesshoumaru’s attention for long; he didn’t really eat human food so his dorm mates had stopped inviting him to dinner altogether.

His gaze travelled instead to the young woman who was currently icing a batch of cupcakes.

She wasn’t smiling or humming some silly song like she usually was.

But then, she was  _baking_.

Higurashi Kagome only baked when she was stressed.

For someone who preferred to be alone and stayed in his room much of the time, Sesshoumaru was alarmingly well acquainted with the habits of his dorm mates.

Or maybe it was just that it was Kagome; she was so kind and friendly it was impossible to remain indifferent where she was concerned. Sometimes Sesshoumaru thought she had everyone on their floor wrapped around her little finger, but perhaps that was because she was feeding the lot of them most of the time.

Sesshoumaru slanted another glance at the dinner table standing at the ready. On any regular evening, there would be a crowd gathered around it, digging into the lovingly cooked dinner.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the doorjamb and returned his scrutiny onto Kagome.

The corners of her lip were tugged downwards. She was applying the pink frosting meticulously, but Sesshoumaru could tell her heart wasn’t in it. She was simply doing something familiar for comfort.

“Where is everyone?” he asked.

Kagome jumped, smudging her cupcake.

She looked up from her work. Her blue eyes looked tired, lacking their usual spark. 

“Sesshoumaru, I didn’t see you there. Sorry.” She brushed her forehead and glanced at her phone. “I sent a message to the group chat. Miroku and Sango haven’t replied so I’m guessing they’re  _busy_. Kanna said she wasn’t hungry. Kouga and the boys are out on a group date, apparently. Kirara’s studying and might drop by later.”

Kagome shrugged and returned to her cupcakes.

“No one’s coming?” Sesshoumaru asked incredulously, feeling dismayed on Kagome’s behalf.

“It’s a busy time of the year,” Kagome replied. “I understand they can’t make it.”

Despite the amiable words, her voice couldn’t quite mask the hurt and disappointment she must have been feeling.

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and glared at the empty seats around the dining table. The scents of the dinner were heavy in the air and though they were not unpleasant, they weren’t the least bit appetising to him.

But Kagome was clearly upset, her shoulders slumped and her focus solely on the icing.

Sesshoumaru pushed off the doorjamb and crossed the room. He took a seat at the head of the table and started picking off the lids of the serving bowls.

He started scooping rice into his own bowl and snuck a glance at Kagome.

She had stopped working on the cupcakes and stood there staring at him, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging slightly open.

Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow at her.

“Are you going to join me or not?”

“For – for dinner?” she stammered.

“Yes.”

“But… you don’t eat human food.”

Sesshoumaru shrugged. “I’m willing to make an exception.”

Kagome hurried over and sat down next to him. She cast confused glances his way but Sesshoumaru kept his face carefully neutral.

He could feel her stare rest on him when he picked up his chopsticks and took his first bite.

The silence stretched as Sesshoumaru chewed and swallowed. When he reached for more rice, a smile rose to Kagome’s lips.

The smile grew and lingered at the corners of her lips even after she started eating.

Sesshoumaru nearly smiled back at her, tender warmth snaking in his chest.  

His digestive system might not thank him later on, but some things were worth a little discomfort from his part.

Seeing the spark return to Higurashi Kagome’s captivating blue eyes was definitely one of them.

 


End file.
